I blame my Turmoil on Sketchy?
by 946MishaV
Summary: Max is suddenly concerned about the tone in Alec's voice. He is in utmost despair and blames Sketchy for his turmoil… What Has Sketchy done now to make this genetically engineered killing machine shake in his boots?


**Author**: 946MishaV (MishaV946)

**Rating: **PG

**Summary**: Max is suddenly concerned about the tone in Alec's voice. He is in utmost despair and blames Sketchy for his turmoil… What Has Sketchy done now to make this genetically engineered killing machine shake in his boots? . M/A story.

**Spoilers**: After FN.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* I thought if opened up a Lucky Packet I'd find out that I own DA…But all I got was a lousy excuse of a Dinosaur Toy :( Awwwe *sad face*

**Status:** COMPLETE

**A/N:** Oh Dear, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, so please be gentle…

* * *

I blame my turmoil on Sketchy?

* * *

"Max if you absolutely, positively don't answer yo' pager right now, I am goin' to put the smack down on that skinny ass of yo's"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Wrapping her fluffy bathrobe around her, Max strolled out of the bathroom and headed straight for the annoying device.

"Damn"

"Who is the unfortunate corpse that keeps paging you?"

"Logan!"

"Damn Girl, and you cussin'?"

"Yeah well this superwoman needs a break from all that hero complex of his. All 15 times over!"

"Your boy paged you 15 times! Damn Boo!"O.C. whispered, "Well it's about damn time too, yo boy learns a lesson to relax."

"He's NOT my boy!" Max retaliated.

*Beep*

"Not again, boo!" O.C. exasperated from the kitchenette.

"No, not him. It's Alec. Wonder what he wants now." Max asked softly.

"Yo boy paging you? That ain't like him."

"I know, gimme a sec." She said as she dialled Alec's.

O.C. grinned to herself. Max didn't even retaliate on that one.

* * *

"It's me."

"Hey Max. I need your help."

"Where are you?" she asked concern, not liking the despair tone in his voice.

"At home, can you come quick?"

"I'm on my way." Max replied already squeezing her feet into her boots.

"Got to bounce, late!"

"Later Boo!" O.C. answered to absent Max in the apartment.

* * *

Max rode her baby to its full potential to Alec's crib. Hiding her bike behind a dumpster alongside Alec's apartment, she did a quick recon of her surroundings making a mental check that there were no enemies at bay.

'Wonder what happened to get Alec's voice so shaky like that?' she wondered.

Reaching his door, Max quietly knocked in code, but was taken aback when a dishevelled and frantic Alec abruptly opened the door and grabbed both her shoulders in relief.

"Oh Max, You're here…"

"Alec what's going on?" A worried Max asked.

"Oh Max I didn't know what else to do so I had to call you." Alec began to pant a little, gulping down his nervousness. Taking in his rather disturbing behaviour Max locked the apartment door behind her wondering how to proceed with a situation such as this.

"It's okay Alec, just tell me what happened." She coaxed attentively.

"Where to begin?" He asked himself rather than her.

"Why not start from the beginning?"

"Right. It's Sketchy…"

"What happened to him?"

"I Dunno how else to explain it to you, but I just can't believe what he has done!" Alec began to pace in front of Max, hands raking his dishevelled mess of a hair then buried his face in frustration.

"Alec stop stalling and tell me what's going on!"

"I'm sorry Max but I just never knew Sketchy could do that." He whined.

"Do what?"

"I was sitting here in my apartment and he called. He sounded so anxious and furious at the same time," Recalling the tragic event that had occurred not too long ago.

'Oh God, please don't tell me Sketchy is hanging upside down naked somewhere.' Max closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the need to hit something. Grimacing at the last time that happened, helping Sketchy was one thing but helping a naked Sketchy was one too much.

"What did he say to you Alec?" Max groaned despairingly.

"Well, you better brace yourself for this one. Because it's going to get real ugly"

An intrigued and anxious Max sat in front of Alec on the coffee table, hands clutching the edge bracing herself for the inevitable news that was about to explode in her face.

"Okay, should I be nervous?"

Alec snorted, "Well you better be."

"Alright so?" getting a tad bit impatient.

"He called from Sector 8 and told me he had bad news Normal got him on this last run when he met up with this chick and thought that he would call me and be a real buddy to cancel the buddies' night out so now I have no buddy to go to the movies with and I was kinda hoping you'd join me to the movies?" His eyes wide as he rambled on in one breath, taking in Max's reaction to his ever so turmoil that he blames Sketchy for.

Silence

"Max?"

An angry-looking female transgenic was not to be messed around with; clearly Alec still hadn't learnt his lesson.

"YOU!" commencing towards him in huge strides while rolling her sleeves up to her elbows.

Standing up quickly, Alec waved his hands in front of him, frantically.

"Okay, calm down…okay don't come down. Please not the face."

Knowing that there was no room to escape out of, Alec grabbed Max by her forearms and kissed her hard on her pouty lips.

Enraged as ever Max shoved him off and a split second grappled him by the collar and forcefully closed the space between them.

"You…you are so going to pay for that…" she warned through her gritted teeth.

"Oh No Max, please not the groin!" he begged.

"Shut UP!" she yelled, nostrils flaring, "This is for making me worried."

A hard slap on Alec's shoulder echoed through the apartment.

"ah" Touching his now blood-red tender arm.

"And this...This is for the kiss!" grinding her teeth.

'Oh No, she's going to kick me in the groin, again…huh wait, what? Lips? I feel lips-Oh MY GOD, Maxie is kissing me!'

"And that was for the kiss." Nipping his bottom lip with hers, she smiled at a God-smacked looking Alec. She let go of his collar and walked back towards the door.

"Want to join me to the movies?" Face lighting up.

"No a chance in hell"

"Awe" Alec gave her a sad puppy look.

"You could always take me out for dinner since you robbed me off a nice home cooked meal."

"You got it Maxie."

The end.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me *sad puppy eyes*


End file.
